Of Aliens and IS: A Hero's New Adventure
by krrish0oooo75
Summary: Ben Tennyson has been through all. Aliens, Warlocks , magic . Now he is facing a new crisis in his life. During his last face off against Malware ,He is thrown into another Universe. The world of IS. Beware Girls ! A Superhero has arrived to rock your world
1. Chapter 1

Of** Aliens and IS: Story of a Lost Adventurer**

**Chapter 1 **

…

**Flashback (2 hours ago)**

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, a name that we all know. The wielder of the awe inspiring Ultimatrix who has just turned sixteen years-old several months ago. Many things have changed since last year, like the team having been disbanded because Gwen and Kevin wanted to return to normal.

During this time-frame, Ben found some new ultimate forms. Also, a very heartbreaking break up with Julie wore on Ben more than he'd like to admit. It took noticeable time for Ben to adjust after that but he finally let go of it because it's life you can't get everything you like.

Now handling fan girls, fighting villains' old and new, dealing with the still annoying Will Harangue, stopping criminals both alien and human, and recovering from his nasty break up with Julie, Ben was busier than ever. It was safe to say that he grew up and became more mature now. His egoistic and cocky attitude have lessened to much more satisfactory levels, as had his infamous overconfidence but they are still present (and always will be).

It won't be too much to say though that even without the Ultimatrix, he was quite better. After that summer trip on which Ben got the Omnitrix, he always got unofficial Plumber training from Grandpa Max, Granduncle Gordon, or Cousin Joel. Gwen taught him martial arts and Kevin taught him street brawling. Not to forget all those things he picked up from the spars with Rook and brawling experience he had with aliens like **Fourarms **and **Kickin Hawk. **

So now what did he do in the last year? Well, he was as busy as a bee. There was a new villain named Khyber the Huntsman, the most dangerous and skillful among Ben's enemies. Also, there was an evil **Brainstorm** who created a device which contained the predators of most of the aliens Ben could turn into. Not to forget his old enemy Malware also joined forces with them, cornering our hero in one of his most tough situation. Dr. Psychobos and Malware invented this device not only for humiliating Azmuth but also to hunt the wielder of Ultimatrix and kill him.

The Nemetrix was a device which contained the non-sentinel predatory species of the Omnitrix aliens so it could only be wore by a non-sentinel. That's why Khyber gave the Nemetrix to his dog. In addition, Ben had figured out that Khyber was chasing him since he was eleven-years-old.

Every situation was against our hero but then he was not alone. Rook Blonco proved to be a very good partner in a lot of very critical situations. Rook was assigned to him by his Grandpa Max. He was a topper of Plumber Academy and he was the best, but less experienced. Ben Tennyson was the most experienced while Rook was the most trained .Together they made a powerful team.

Despite having the advantage every time Khyber attacked, Ben and Rook forced him to retreat. Ultimate forms really came handy in the tough times. Thanks to Ben's advanced intuition and intuitive aptitude no matter what form Khyber's dog came with, in the end it got beaten.

Azmuth wanted to give new Omnitrix to Ben but the Ultimatrix somehow refused to leave him. No matter how much they tried to remove it, they couldn't. Not that Ben was complaining because the Ultimatrix really came handy against Khyber and his dog.

Just when things weren't in their favor Khyber betrayed Psychobos and escaped with the Nemetrix. But that didn't matter because Ben had beaten him every time he had attacked him. His whereabouts are still unknown.

Psychobos faced Azmuth for a final one on one and got captured. But then the real problem appeared, Malware. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin teamed up once again alongside Grandpa Max to stop the destruction of the Galvan's home world, Galvan Prime.

Malware destroyed Galvan B, a moon of Galvan Prime and the home of the Galvanic Mecamorphs, and used its pieces to infect Galvan Prime. Azmuth tried to reason with Malware by telling him that there is still time for him to stop and they can work together to make him whole. However, the planet defenses attacked Malware which caused him in his insanity to believe that Azmuth was trying to deceive him.

…

"Aha, I did it again!" **Ultimate** **Way Big **cheered and pumped his fists in the air

"Umm...I dunno buddy. It's never that easy." Kevin sighed as he absorbed some of the metal on Ultimate Way Big's shoulder.

"Oh come on buddy. I splattered him. There is no way he could have survived. You go and search for everyone else while I handle the situation here" **Ben **replied with a groan. Kevin sighed but he quickly followed Ben's order and jumped off his shoulder.

"Alright Mal, I have got you now." Ben growled.

He stomped over Malware several times trying to crush him under his ginormous feet, but towards his annoyance Malware's part started forming on Ben's feet.

"Oh no! Not this time bastard!" Ultimate Way Big yelled as he got the black goo off his leg after much effort.

"You are a fool Ben 10!" A malicious voice said from behind.

"Not again," Ben sighed as a powerful punch smacked him on the ground.

"You can never defeat me, Tennyson" Malware smirked, throwing his body parts towards the hyper-evolved To'kustar. Ben quickly rolled out of the way and pulled his hands forward in a circular motion

"This is a good bye, Mal." Ultimate Way Big said.

A powerful cosmic ray was fired towards Malware, destroying his body part and smashing him toward the ground with a large thrust.

"Feh…finally that bastard's gone now." Ben sighed, walking over towards Malware's remains; however, he didn't know that it was far from over yet.

"Arghh...What?" Ben growled as his feet were being absorbed into a black liquid. Ben's eyes had widened in horror as he looked in front of him.

"Ha-ha-ha! Your loyalty towards Azmuth has bought you to your end. Good bye Ben 10." Malware barked as he completely absorbed Ultimate Way Big's body.

…

**Inside Malware**

"Arghh...Where am I?" Ben groaned tiredly, finding himself inside a red bubble. He looked around him. There were a lot of things. Ben was able to recognize a few of them like Rook's proto-tool, a tachyon cannon, and Rook's Proto-Truck. His eyes widened as the realization hit him.

Damn! He was inside Malware's guts.

"I gotta do something" the teen growled.

He tried to activate his Ultimatrix, but no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't move even a finger.

"Damn! I am totally helpless now." Ben then sighed and closed his eyes. This was bad. Really bad. He was the hero. He has to do something but two questions lingered, how and what? Suddenly, it hit Ben like water being released from a floodgate.

"The Ultimatrix…" Ben whispered to himself. _"It has a self-destruct system. Yeah, how did I forget it? If I allow it get charged for 4 or 5 minutes the explosion will be more than able to destroy an entire planet. If I charge it for 3 minutes, Malware will be gone forever...and me too."_ Ben thought as a tear rolled over his cheek.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Ester ...and Julie, even though we are not together now, I will always miss you guys and I am sorry I have to leave this early. I just hope I made you proud Grandpa and Azmuth." Ben smiled, closing his teary eyes.

"I hope this command still works in the new watch." Ben said. "Ultimatrix, self-destruct in 230 seconds, command code 0, 0, 0, destruct, 0"

_"Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Detonation in T-230 seconds." _The Ultimatrix replied.

_"230"_

_"229"_

" "

" "

" "

" "

_"2"_

"Hasta la da vista Mal " Ben chuckled, closing his eyes for the final time.

_"1"_

…

All of a sudden, a large explosion blew Malware apart and scattered him across Galvan Prime, his body parts scorched. Azmuth, who had been watching from afar, felt his eyes turn watery as the realization hit him. _"No," _Azmuth thought dreadfully_, "He didn't." _

Grandpa Max jogged turned towards the creator of the Ultimatrix and asked, "Azmuth, what was that?"

"Ben...he used the self-destruct." Azmuth answered, his voice was shaky. "He sacrificed himself to save us all. Even though he was an immature kid, he was a true hero."

Max looked at Azmuth with horror in his eyes and on his face. It couldn't be true. His grandson couldn't be dead.

"NO!" Max cried out. "This can't be true! He can't be dead!"

Eventually, Gwen, Kevin, and Rook ran over to Max and Azmuth's position. They definitely heard the explosion that rocked the planet, but also overheard that Ben had used the Ultimatrix' self-destruct.

"Benjamin Tennyson...even though some things about him were exaggerated, he still was a one man army. He lived like a legend, and died like a hero." Rook sobbed, he then saluted his fallen comrade. _"Good bye, Ben, my partner and…my best friend." _

Gwen didn't take it well. She was frozen like a statue for a moment before she finally collapsed t her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Kevin knelled by her and tried to comfort her, but he too was caught in grief. Why shouldn't he? The man that he was enemy's with years ago, the one that had given him a second chance and trusted him, his best friend, was now dead.

"Ben...he...was a hero. Hero's don't die. ..Kevin..." Gwen spoke in between her sobs

"I hope so Gwen...I really hope so" Kevin spoke with teary eyes.

…

As the explosion took place, Ben heard nothing. The only thing he could feel was pain. The next thing he knew was that he was engulfed by a bright emerald light. Then, darkness from all sides was surrounding him.

The teen hero felt every part of his body ripped away. He wanted to scream out, but he couldn't. He was pretty sure he screamed in absolute agony. Yet, he could not hear his own screams. This caused his mind to be unable to piece anything coherent together. He groped the air, and wondered if this was really his death.

Time once again crawled to a near stop.

The throbbing pain in his body started increasing. He felt as if he was stabbed by a lot of daggers or shot by a bullet. The yells ceased after several spine chilling moments.

Another wave of green blinding light engulfed him, and this time, Ben blacked out completely from what occurred. His mind shut down. He wondered if this was what the end was supposed to be like.

There was nothing, but black. For a moment, Ben felt like he was going through a very tiny tube.

Ben had no sense that he ever existed for the next several moments. Finally, what it seemed like hours to Ben, he came to and saw light. Peaceful respite flooded his body as he was pulled free from the world of agony.

The injured wielder of the Ultimatrix opened his eyes and cursed. He wasn't that much injured, though whatever he had experienced had definitely made him feel pain unlike anything he had ever experienced.

All he could see was black and he felt as if he were falling into a bottomless pit. Enough of Ben's consciousness returned to where he realized that he wasn't dead yet, but if he didn't do something about it soon, he surely would be.

Using all of his remaining strength, the green eyed hero activated the Ultimatrix and an emerald glow engulfed the darkness

**Scene charge**

The interior of the room appeared to be some kind of command room, which was operated by a green haired woman with glasses. She was sitting in front of the monitors that showed the surrounding areas of the island. It was nighttime and the sky was raining hard as the sound of falling water and sometimes thunder could be heard clearly throughout the room despite the building's sturdy walls.

"(Sigh) the weather sure is really bad, isn't it?" The woman asked her friend who was making a glass of hot coffee on the nearby tray. The other woman was quite different from the green haired one. She had long black hair which was tied into a ponytail. Her clothing consisted of a white shirt with a green tie underneath her black overcoat and a black skirt along with a pair of stockings and black high heels giving her the impression of a businesswoman or a profession similar to it.

"Sure is…" She replied before taking a sip from her coffee and walking to her side, "How long do you think this will last, Yamada?"

The woman, Maya Yamada, thought for a moment before replying, "Hmmm… I'm not sure, although I hope it'll be better again by tomorrow." She then brought up another subject as she faced the black haired woman, "By the way, do you think it was really a good idea to pair up Orimura and Shinonono as roommates, Orimura-sensei?"

"As if I would let my stupid brother to share a room with a complete stranger." The woman, Chifuyu Orimura replied as she took another sip and continued, "Besides, Shinonono knows him better as she was his childhood friend. Being the only guy in all-girls school surely has made him very nervous."

Upon hearing her answer Maya gave her a tender smile, "You really care about your brother, don't you?"

"Got a problem with that?" Chifuyu asked back, giving Maya her usual stern look which startled Maya a bit as she looked back at the monitor.

"Err… n-nothing at all. Huh?!" Noticing the incoming signal, the green haired woman's face turned serious as she turned again to Chifuyu, "Ma'am! There's something coming from above the academy!"

Chifuyu raised her eyebrow at this, "An IS?"

"No! Its a giant spiked ping pong ball" Maya replied while typing away at her keyboard in an attempt to get more information, "The target seems to be moving… no, falling towards the IS arena!"

"Falling? What do you mean?"

"Here, take a look!" Yamada then swiveled one of her monitors which showed Ultimate Canonbolt falling in the empty arena field like a meteor

Without wasting any time, Chifuyu immediately put her coffee back on the tray and spoke in a tone of authority, "Have three of the student council members get in their IS at once! I'll tag along to ensure everything is okay!"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei!"

BAAM

The curved gray spiked ball smashed on the surface, Crashing on the ground like a powerful meteor. Ben hoped he was not crashed in a some sort of city, It would have caused much damage then he thought . He rolled around to regain his balance causing a massive shockwave and a dust cloud. Finally the adrenaline wore off and the feeling of pain and exhaustion took over as Ben managed to stop. With a bright green flash Ben reverted back to his human form, lying on ground.

"May be this... time, I will... need to get admitted into a hospital" He said to himself as he found himself unable to stand up or even move his hand, He wasn't much injured but just badly exhausted. He tried to open his eyes slowly but the raindrops fell on his face blurring his vision

However, From what He could make out that four people in strange mechanical suits were reaching towards him. Due to the sound of rain Ben couldn't make out what they were trying to say

" Impossible! A boy? How did he reach there?"

" How he survived a fall like this?"

" The gauntlet on his wrist? Is it some strange IS?"

"But he is a boy!"

"Another one...piloting IS?"

" Stop babbling like idiots!? Bring him to infirmary at once!" the one who appeared to be their leader told them in a commanding tone which made the other three immediately help her to carry the brown haired boy with their mechanical suits.

" Where...the heck am I?" Ben muttered to himself before his consciousness finally left him.

Well, kinda short but not bad for a start, Right?

I would like to thank Kh Hardcorefan for writing such awesome IS story. Buddy you really inspired me

Not to forget New Universe returns , Who helped me a lot with this idea

I don't know what to do in next chapter, So I am desperately waiting for your reviews or suggestions.

Review please and tell me what you think, so I can improve/get better ideas and that means faster update.


	2. Chapter 2

There were several wires wrapped up to the Ultimatrix and a green haired woman was typing a flurry of words over a keyboard so fast that it could be tore into pieces. Another was a black haired woman, Her knees were ringing due to frustration too

"Still nothing?" Chifuyu asked with annoyance

"Not a single word, We can't break through even single one of his firewalls!" Maya replied still trying to break the code of galvan technology

"Alright! We can't even take off this gauntlet from the boy! It's stuck like some super strong glue! What kind of IS is that?"

"That's the problem Orimura sensei, The gauntlet shows energy readings much more stronger than an IS, Even Byakyushiki!" Maya sighed in frustration as the large screen in front of her desplayed

**ACCESS DENIED**

"But still another one and more powerful readings than Byakyushiki? I honestly thought Ichika was only one and now this boy popped up!" Chifuyu arched her eyebrow

"I can't read his designation code until I see his IS fully transformed" Maya let out a sigh " But he looks like an american though"

"Negative, My Resources from US says that such person doesn't exist" Chifuyu replied with a groan "This is really getting troublesome ( sigh)...

"Orimura -sensei , By the way how is that boy's condition?" Maya stopped trying to rest her hands for a while, No need to say her fingers were aching

"When I brought him in infirmary along with student council president...He didn't see, much injured. To be exact he didn't seem injured at all..." Chifuyu explained recalling the moment when she brought Ben in, She and the nurses had to change the boy's clothes which were mostly dusted and torned apart ...It was kinda awkward but Chifuyu managed to restrain her embarrassment " As you can see , He is still sleeping here, Probably due to exhaustion"

_'Ohhh... my head...'_

Maya shot from her chair as she heard the voice, There mystery guest had been awakened

Ben's mind slowly began to kick back into gear as consciousness started to spread over his senses. His eyes twitched as he struggled to think back over what happened. There was his fight with Malware. He remembered he had got his ass kicked. To save Galvan Prime and the rest of the universe, he initiated the self-destruct command.

He then recalled an explosion, a hard landing, and then someone standing over him. He remembered splitting an eye open and seeing girls in mecha suits like Gundam . Gundam? Nah, Impossible.

Groaning, Ben wriggled a few fingers to try and test out the theory. There was something solid under his hands, a mattress perhaps? But why would Heaven have a bed? Besides, he was pretty sure that he wasn't dead.

A soft gasp off to his side made an ear twitch and Ben tried to roll his head towards the noise. Who was that? Didn't sound like anyone he'd ever met before. Forcing all his willpower into muscle power, Ben pulled his eyelids up slowly and a blurry world came into view.

Everything was pretty white, so it could even be the hospital. It didn't smell artificially clean enough though so it probably wasn't. There was a hazy mound standing off to the side which Ben assumed was a person. The mound called out in a soft voice but he couldn't make out the words. He shut his eyes and shook his head to try clear the fogginess. A wave of vertigo and nausea hit him which instantly made him stop. Very bad move.

A pair of hands came to rest on his person, one on his chest and another under his head. They gently lifted him up and he felt a cup rest against his lips. Taking a test sip, he found it to be full of probably the sweetest water he had ever tasted. Quickly sinking the lot, he tried to say his thanks but his voice just growled around in his throat.

Giving up for the moment, Ben just tried to work on clearing his vision. The water granted him some form of strength which was very well received and quickly put to use. Slowly his vision cleared and he looked to his both sides. He was covered in what you could say " Patient cloths". It didn't take much time for him to make out that he was in an infirmary

"It looks that you have woken up finally" Ben turned around as he heard a female voice. Two Women were standing besides him, One was in a black business suit and she was giving him a little bit hostile look. As if her eyes were scanning him as a threat . Other one looked kinder and she was wearing a yellow sleeved dress, He slightly blushed in embarrassment as her rather large bust came into his view

_What an airhead!_

Finally Ben found the strength to push himself first two women reached out quickly as he sat up, hands held out to catch him in case he toppled forward.

" Easy there, You haven't fully recovered from the crazy thing you pulled off." Chifuyu spoke in a rather assuring tone as Ben took a sitting position

"Feh! I really thought I was a goner there " Ben let out a chuckle " More water please!"

"Goner? Are you kidding? Agreed, That you were free falling into IS arena " Chifuyu snapped " But the IS' shield would have protected you"

"IS? " Ben dumbfounded

"I must say you have pretty advanced IS, I couldn't break though even single one of its firewalls" Maya complimented, Ben blinked in confusion as his eyes darted towards his Ultimatrix. Which was covered with all sorts of wires and equipment

Ben's eyes widened, Were they trying to steal his watch? He let out a growl and snapped away all sorts of mechanical things from the ultimatrix, Before he can jump out of bed and transform , He was restrained by Chifuyu and Man! That girl had one hell of a grip

"You are not going anywhere until you are completely alright!" Chifuyu snapped as she pushed Ben down

"Why? So you can mess up with my Ultimatrix?" Ben snapped back

"Listen! No body is trying to steal anything from you! So calm down"

"Huh, You have no idea who you are messing up with. I am the Ben Tennyson"

Chifuyu gritted her teeth in annoyance and tightened her hold on Ben " I don't know you and I don't give a damn!"

Ben growled as he found himself unable to move " Mess with me and you will get the ten"

"P-please stop it you two..." Maya pleaded, trying to defuse the situation She put a reassuring hand on Ben's shoulder and leaned , Looking at his face worriedly, "We just want to help you. How about you explain from the beginning ?"

Ben let out a sigh, Unlike that Black haired Bitch Maya had really kind eyes. He decideed to play along for a while before making his next move . Seeing the boy had finally calmed down, Chifuyu finally released her hands while Maya leaned back and sighed in relief. Trying to ease up the situation a bit, Maya started to ask first.

"How about we introduce ourselves first?" The green haired teacher then began to introduce herself and Chifuyu, "I'm Maya Yamada and that woman over there is Chifuyu Orimura. What's your name?

Ben dumbfounded, Man! How come she didn't know him? He saved the entire universe for god's sake. He was not only famous on earth but throughout the whole galaxy. How come they didn't know his name

This time it was Chifuyu who gave him a question, "Okay then, Ben . Care to tell us about what happened?"

There was a moment of silence again as Ben was still thinking if this was a joke. It wasn't a joke , If their serious faces were any indication. He finally gave in and began telling them about himself or more like bragging

_Sometime later…_

"So basically you're saying that you arer a world famous superhero and the device on your wrist is an ultramodern technology which allows you to transform into aliens . Not only that you are part of an MIB like organisation and you saved the planet multiple times" Chifuyu said, trying to summarize the whole story Ben had told them. She took a deep breath from her nose and fought the urge to pinch said appendage as it sounded like Ben explanation came straight from the plot to some old sci-fi superhero movie or anime. "And after being absorbed by this Malware guy you used the self destruct feature of your device and the next thing you knew was that you were falling from the sky, leading to where we are now?" She finished with her arms and legs crossed once again.

"Yep, And I am still here. Doesn't that make me awesome?" Ben smirked

"(Sigh) I think I could only conclude two things from your story… You watched too many science fiction movies which made you imagine those things or You fell on your head and your mind is messed up now. Which means you need mental medical treatment" Ben gave Chifuyu a nasty glare as she finished

"So you are still trying to mock me huh" Ben growled" Let's see how you handle Ben 10 in action"

Towards the duo's amusement Ben activated his Ultimatrix and random holograms popped up from that, Surprising them even further. Ben stopped at what it looked like a semi armored velociraptor and smacked the dial

An emerald glow covered Ben's body and when it died the velociraptor with black wheels on his feet and a helmet appeared. He also wore green waist and his eyes were surprisingly green. The symbol of Ultimatrix was on his chest

"Whoa..." Maya backed out , dumbfounded by Ben's transformation " It's an alien"

Chifuyu blinked, Still not able to believe this phenomena happened in front of her "It's true you can really turn into aliens"

"Yep, What did you expect from one and only Ben 10? Now will you tell me where am I so I can make it fast and get back home quickly" Ben groaned

"You are in Japan " Maya replied as she rubbed her eyes several times

"Thanks for your hospitality, Now I have to get back home. Grampa should be really worried crazy about me. See ya" Ben spoke with a smile

"Wait? Where are you from?" Chifuyu asked in a little bit shaky tone

"He he, Your pranks aren't going to work on me Miss Chifu" Chifuyu grew several tickmarks after hearing this " But still as you provided me medical treatment...I am from Bellwood , California" And with a wave of hands Ben vanished with a blue blur, Chifuyu's eyes widened she had no idea she could ever see someone who can match up her speed,

The Boy he ran almost as fast as her IS, The White Knight...

"Orimura- sensei..." Maya called out in a panicked tone breaking Chifuyu from her stupor, She rushed towards her coworker looking at a blank screen. The Web page was showing Google

Maya typed Ben Tennyson and pressed the search button...

**No Match found...**

"Do it again..."

**No Match found ...**

"Strange, There isn't even a twitter account with the name of Ben Tennyson... This is so damn confusing" Chifuyu put a hand on her forehead

"Not only that..." Maya typed several other words, A map of the states appeared on the screen, She put the cursor on California and exclaimed " There is no place such as Bellwood..."

"Maya...We need to get to him before anyone does" Chifuyu gritted her teeth " Activate our GPS and all sort of tracking system, I am going to get him"

"Orimura-sensei Do you really believe...

"I don't know...I don't know Maya. But after seeing this, I can say everything is possible" Chifuyu spoke in a serious tone as a glow covered her body as well

The white knight was on hunt once again

**Scene change**

Ben stopped as his watch ran out of juice. It seemed he have to wait for another 5 minutes. Looking around him, Ben found himself in a desert or some kind of wasteland. There were pieces of grass here and there, but he knew one thing for sure: he wasn't anywhere _near_ Los Solidad or Bellwood.

'_Just my luck. Hope everybody is okay.'_ Ben reached for the Ultimatrix and pressed the communication button. "Grampa, this is Ben. Is everything okay?" He received no answer; only static. This worried the teen hero. " Rook? Gwen? Hello?" Still no answer, just static. "Molly?" He waited for a reply; any reply. Ben only received nothing. "Great, no reception."

Ben stood up to better see his location. There were a few stone formations from a distance. No roads anywhere, no sign of any town or city. Yep, he was lost.

With a sigh, Ben activated the Ultimatrix; twisting the dial before slamming it down. His body became slicker and his skin turn into a red-rubbery texture. A thin piece of skin ran down both his arms, attaching to the sides of his body. He gained a sleek tail as his legs became thinner. The symbol of the Ultimatrix then appeared on his body as the newly transformed teen screeched: "**Jetray!**"

Jetray shot into the air, stopping in midair. He scanned the area a few more times before seeing nothing to lead him to civilization. Without an option, the alien teen flew in one direction, hoping that the place will lead him home.

After hours of flying, the alien manta ray finally found buildings in the distance. Excited at finding civilization at last, Ben flew as fast as he can to city. Once he gets back home, he's going to get an extra large smoothie and sleep the day thoughts were interrupted when he heard an annoying, yet familiar beeping noise. Looking at the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, he could see it flashing red, indicating it's out of juice once again .

"Aw man!" exclaimed the alien as a flash of red light engulfed him, revealing the teenager floating in the air. That teenager is now being hurled towards the ground. He hit the ground hard and he still was tumbling on the earth thanks to the high speeds he was traveling. He finally stopped moving as he lay flat on his back, just in time to see the morning sun rising upside down because of his position. "Ow." After slowly and painfully getting up, Ben saw that he now on the outskirts of the city. He sighed; at least he can make it on foot.

Once he made it inside the city, he couldn't recognize it. He needed to get back home, so he might as well ask for directions.

"Excuse me ma'am," Ben said to a red-headed woman as she was about to walk away from a nearby café. "I was hoping if you can give me directions to Bellwood." The woman thought about his question for a while, lightly tapping on her chin.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where this Bellwood place is," she answered. "And you would be?". As she heard no reply she turned around but the boy was gone

Like he was never there

"Did you get him?

"Not yet...I missed him for the 20th time. This is surely getting one of the most frustrating chases of my life "

The White Exo skeleton landed on ground, Kicking off several pieces of dust. It seemed that Chifuyu Orimura missed Ben Tennyson once again. With a bitter sigh, She took a flight again. Waiting for another intel from Maya

...

Ben signed as he sipped his smoothie. He was without a doubt lost. After the Ultimatrix ran out of power, he tried to ask around to find a way back to Bellwood. Not only has he found no way back, but the all people he asked didn't even know about Bellwood. In fact, they didn't even know who he is!

At least he could feel like a normal teen again then just a superstar hero being surrounded by crazed fans. He even got to play Soccer with a couple of guys he met after one of them accidentally hit him with the ball. Although, he wasn't so good at it. He played a game with them and they sounded like a nice group, Besides he was one paying their meal at Burger Shack.

'_Why does things like this happen to me?'_ "So now that we are eating using all my money to pay for this, mind giving me directions?" asked Ben to the other relaxing teens. They were all sitting at an outdoor table near the fast food joint. The streetlights gave them their light after night has fallen.

"Sure thing," A Blonde boy answered with his mouth filled with chewed up fries.

"Do you guys know a way to Bellwood?"

The boy swallowed his fries and thought for a moment before answering, "No, sorry. Never heard of the place."

"Me neither," Another one responded before sipping on his soda with rest of them following their responce

Ben now felt like hitting his head on the table repeatedly. He wandered around this city ever since morning and he is still lost. This day isn't going his way at all.

Ben got off the table to throw away his empty smoothie cup as he asked the final question which was bugging him , Especially the advertisements and posters with only women in some sort of mecha , "Hey, what's an IS?"

The moment he said that, both all people stared him. Complete and utter shock was spread across their faces. Their stares began to unnerve him because the looks he was being given was making him feel like he was from another world or something.

"What?"

"Where were you for the last eight years?" A boy exclaimed as he stared at what he would presume, insane teenager.

_"L_ast_ six years? I got an alien watch that turns me into different superheroes, that's all.'_ Ben looked at the teens as they continued to stare. One of them looked like he was choking off his burger at Ben's news. Things weren't adding up. He found himself stranded around some crazy women, he couldn't reach the Helpers or anyone, no one seems to know Bellwood or him, and here was these two guys getting freaked out that he didn't know what an IS is. Ben only had one answer to all these questions:

He was completely and utterly lost. He left the Cafe as silently and peacefully he can. He walked around until he reached the dark corner. He looked on his right and left, Making sure no one was seeing him he activated his Ultimatrix. However, His hands were caught in a cold metalic grip

"Do you have any idea how hard is it to track a boy who skips countries in seconds?" An annoyed female voice said.

Ben blinked as he looked at the white mecha in-front of him. For some unknown reason, It's voice greatly resembled Chifuyu's though. The top of its head opened revealing Chifuyu's face

"YOU? What are you doing here? How you reached here so ..." Without Ben can complete his sentence , She pulled him up and took a flight

"Hey! This is kidnapping, Let me go!" Ben panicked

"You and me, We need to **talk now" ** Chifuyu spoke in a voice which kinda sent shivers into his spine

**Ch 2**

**Not much action, The chap is kinda short. Blah..Blah**

**Honestly I tried my best, Possibly IS itself is short. I would appreciate a "Partner in crime" who can help me with the plot . But anyways I am awesome enough to do it alone, It might take more time for updates. So keep Reviewing**

**On another note, I am onto my D*D story, It's been a long time since I updated**

**Next time: Hero Around the Campus: Ben 10 meets Ichika**

**Preview**

**"Impossible..." Maya dumbfounded**

**"I am totally awestruck, With this transformation , He can not only Bypass the IS' recognition code, On top of that, he could even upgrade the standard Mass Production model into more advanced stage as the new IS he wears now has extra shoulder pieces that houses Orbit Cannons , extra cylindrical device on each arm , additional hole on each palm , extra missile pod on each shoulder binder , and a reactor part on the middle of the chest which resembled the symbol of the Ultimatrix " A still awestruck Chifuyu explained**

**"Well, I am just awesome " "Ben" Chuckled, Chifuyu and Maya looked at each other, Talking to an IS was kinda weird. It was true that IS cores were sentinel, They rarely talked **

**"I must say, The device on your wrist is an extremely powereful weapon" Chifuyu complimeted**

**"Nope, It's a tool of peace and that's why it was made" Ben spoke in a serious tone " If you want me to stay here you have to promise about not thinking about my watch in such way"**


End file.
